Девочка из миниатюрного садика
Miniature Garden Girl пенся выпущенная Akuno-P 3 июля 2008 года. Это третья песня в Clockwork Lullaby Series. В ней рассказывается про жизнь Clockworker's Doll до перерождения. Miniature Garden Girl is a song released by Akuno-P on July 3, 2008. It is the third song in the Clockwork Lullaby Series, detailing the early life of the awakened Clockworker's Doll. Plot Сюжет Песня повествует о Clockworker's Doll и её «отце», Галериане Марлоне. «Дочка» никогда не выходила из своей комнаты, потому что не могла ходить, а внешний мир видела только через окно в её комнате. Несмотря на это, она говорила, что всё нормально, так как ее «отец» относится к ней с любовью и заботой. Она остается жить в своей маленькой комнате и поёт для своего «отца». В своем заключении, она замечает другие предметы в комнате, что шептали ей насмешливым тоном, что она такая же, как они. «Дочка» клянется, что останется в комнате и продолжит петь для своего отца, и дальше, если это то, что он хочет. Однажды услышав от «отца» слово «война» она осознаёт, что комната в огне. Песня заканчивается тем, что в обломках сгоревшего дома находят труп одинокого человека и наполовину сгоревшую куклу. The song is about the Clockworker's Doll and her "father", Gallerian Marlon. The "daughter" has never left her room, nor can she walk, and questions what the world is like outside her home. Despite the fact that she doesn't know the world, she says that it's fine, as her "father" treats her with love and concern. She will stay in her little room and sing for him. In her confinement, she observes curious items in the room that whisper to her in a mocking tone, saying that she is the same as "they". She vows that she will continue to stay inside and sing for her father if that is what he wants. One day, she hears him say the word "war" and realizes the room is on fire. The song ends, noting how in the wreckage of the house, lie the remains of a lonely man and his half-burned doll. Characters Персонажи Поющие роли. Хатсуне Мику - Заводная кукла Не поющие роли. KАЙТО - Галериан Марлон Singing Roles Hatsune Miku as Clockworker's Doll Non-Singing Roles KAITO as Gallerian Marlon Related Songs Связанные Песни Judgement of Corruption Judgment of Corruption рассказывается о жизни, а, в конечном счёте, и смерти "отца" Clockworker в событиях, происходящих наряду с Куклой из миниатюрного сада. Judgment of Corruption details the life and eventual death of the Clockworker's Doll's "father", in events occurring alongside Miniature Garden Girl. Heartbeat Clocktower Heartbeat Clocktower описывает дальнейшую жизнь Clockworker's Doll, рассказывается о том, как она исцелила ожоги благодаря жертве Механизма в театре "отца". Heartbeat Clocktower details later events in the life of the Clockworker's Doll, as it describes how she is later healed of her burns by the sacrifice of GEAR in her "father's" theater. Master of the Court Master of the Court рассказывает о жизни Clockworker's Doll после того, как она исцелена ложкой Марлона, также подробно описывается, каким образом она принимает звание и цели ее «отца». Master of the Court recounts the life of the Clockworker's Doll after she is healed by the Marlon Spoon, as it details the way in which she takes up the title of her "father" and goals. Albums Альбомы Evils Theater.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Мелочи Концептуализация и происхождение *"Миниатюрный сад", 箱 庭 (hakoniwa) - это небольшой Японский сад, который строится для развлечения детей. *A "miniature garden", 箱庭 (hakoniwa), is a small, Japanese garden often dedicated to children for their fun and pleasure. Любпытно *"Вещи" Кукла упоминает включают сосуды чревоугодие, жадность, и гордость, отмечая свой дебют перед тем,как их значение стало известно. *Во время песни, можно услышать звук ветра, связанный с первоначальной формой лени, ветер. *Размер куклы и внешний вид меняются в течение song PV, а на последних изображениях, она нормального размера. *В Judgment of Corruption song PV., одна из "глав" под названием "The Miniature Garden Girl and the Vessels of Sin", ссылалась на песню. *The "things" the Doll mentions include the vessels of Gluttony, Greed, and Pride, marking their debuts before their significance was made known. *During the song, the sound of wind blowing can be heard, connecting to Sloth's original form, The Wind. *The doll's size and appearance varies throughout the song PV; in later depictions, she is consistently life-sized. *In the Judgment of Corruption song PV, one of the "chapters" is titled "The Miniature Garden Girl and the Vessels of Sin", referencing the song. Gallery Concept Art= Miniature.Garden.Girl.full.455346.jpg|Concept art of the Clockworker's doll by Suzunosuke 22158967_p1.png|Concept art of the doll's wind-up key by mari no hito 22158967_p2.png|Concept art of the Glass of Conchita 22158967_p3.png|Concept art of the Marlon Spoon 22158967_p4.png|Concept art of one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia 22158967_p5.png|The Doll's chair |-| Song PV= Miniature.Garden.Girl.600.615983.jpg|The doll with her "father" 1324740_m.jpg|The doll and her wind-up key 1324816_m.jpg|The Glass of Conchita and the Marlon Spoon in the doll's room 1324915_m.jpg|Two of the Mirrors of Lucifenia mounted on the wall glass spoon doll.PNG|The glass, spoon, and doll together in the room vessels.PNG|The other vessels mocking the doll war.PNG|Her "father" entering the room, speaking of "war" Fire78.png|The perplexed doll recognizing that her room is aflame 1051173_m.jpg|The doll watches her father burn brokendoll.PNG|The "lonely man" and the doll among the burnt remains |-| Misc= MGGAyakaze.png|Full PV illustration of the doll by Ayakaze Категория:Песни Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Продажный Суд